The Day a New Demon was Born (episode)
The Day a New Demon Was Born is the first episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary On August 10, 2010, a.t.b., the Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan and subsequently conquered it. Seven years later, teenage student Lelouch Lamperouge finds himself pulled into a battle between anti-government terrorists and the Britannian Army in the Shinjuku Ghetto. In the midst of the conflict, a mysterious, green-haired girl saves him from death by granting him "the power of the king," which allows him to compel others to do his bidding. Plot It begins with the image of Suzaku and Lelouch as kids, playing in an almost fairytale environment of untouched nature, with the figure of C.C. apparently watching them. A swarm of Cicadas (Higurashi) is shown next, after which C.C.'s voice announces the event of the world, the conquering of Japan with Lelouch and Suzaku in the middle of it, to see everything. While Suzaku seemed detached but sad, Lelouch was angry and vowed to destroy Britannia. Seven years later, in 2017 a.t.b., Britannia is shown to have complete control of Former Japan, now renamed Area 11, save for a minor fraction of Japanese Resistance now considered terrorists. The military is shown in direct pursuit of a hijacked vehicle, which underlines the militaristic thoroughness and vigilance of the conquering power. On TV, propaganda is related about the "terrorist group" by a spokeswoman. The TV announcing the news is closed in a room where a chess match is apparently over, close to winning by a Britannian noble. At that time, Lelouch and his friend Rivalz enter the room, with Lelouch claiming he can turn the situation on the chess table in under 9 minutes. He starts his game by moving the King, foreshadowing a pivotal point later on. At the Ashford Academy, Milly, Nina and Shirley are discussing Lelouch's gambling habits, with Shirley highly disapproving it. Milly teases Shirley over her affection for him. Next is a parallel scene between the hijackers, Nagata and Kallen where Nagata is lamenting at the fact that their comrades got them followed by not following the established plan, while the noble is surprised to have been beaten at chess by Lelouch. Rivalz compliments Lelouch on his victory, and is happy that the ego of the nobles will force them to pay, which he notes also made them lose. Rivalz also makes a hint on the difference between Elevens and Britannians (most likely in a derogatory manner), but as they walk out, they are interrupted by the Viceroy of Area 11, Clovis la Britannia's "heart-breaking" speech which turns out to be an act, which he boasts to the other nobles gathered where he transmitted from. He is however surprised by pressing news and bursts, under the vigilant eyes of Diethard. Bartley suddenly appears to inform the Viceroy of a serious matter. Clovis orders all Knightmare pilots to recover the missing cargo now in the hands of the terrorists. Following the command, Jeremiah and Villetta enter their Knightmares. On the road, Rivalz accidentally cuts in the way of the terrorists, resulting in their vehicle's crash. People gather, but to Lelouch's disgust, they're more interested in placing the blame and gawking over the incident than helping, prompting him to go and assess the situation. As he inspects the crash, he hears a voice, but is then thrown in the back of the truck, as Nagata puts it in reverse for an attempted getaway. As he notices that they are being followed by the the Britannian military, Kallen assures him that they will be fine as this is the reason why she is here. She moves towards the back of the truck and Lelouch notices that she looks familiar. Kallen uses a Glasgow to facilitate their escape, to which Lelouch realizes that they are terrorists and that he is trapped with them in the truck. Kallen is able to destroy most of the VTOLs by using her Slash Harken. However, Jeremiah appears in his Sutherland and easily outmatches Kallen and her Glasgow. Nagata tells Kallen for them to split up as they both can not be killed. Villetta appears and injures Nagata while Kallen ejects her Glasgow's arm in order to escape from Jeremiah. Meanwhile, Earl Lloyd Asplund is seen with Bartley who deduces the military's mission is to track the terrorists back to their hideout and exterminate them which in actuality deduced from Cécile Croomy and offers his help. Cécile questions Bartley on what the terrorists have stolen to which he replies the terrorists have captured a poison gas capsule which may be used as a weapon against the Britannian Military. Honorary Britannians are sent to retrieve it. Nagata who is gravely injured from the earlier attack from Villetta runs into a ditch which stops the truck from moving. Suzaku who is among the Honorary Britannians finds the vehicle and confronts Lelouch, who he believes is a terrorist. Suzaku recongizes Lelouch and reveals himself to him. Nagata opens the capsule, to which Suzaku quickly puts his own gas mask on Lelouch's face. The capsule opens, instead of gas, as Suzaku expected, a restrained C.C. appears. Before they can get answers, Suzaku's superiors come and tell him not to question his briefing, and to shoot the "terrorist", Lelouch. When he refuses, he is promptly shot in the back. Nagata in his dying moments explodes the truck giving Lelouch and C.C. the opportunity to escape. Clovis, believing they have eluded them, orders the purge of the entire Shinjuku Ghetto. The young and elderly are killed indiscriminately in this massacre. Just as they seem to have evaded detection, Lelouch's phone rings, giving him away. As the Royal Guard are about to kill him, C.C. jumps in front and is shot in the forehead. A desperate Lelouch now thinks of his impending death, his last thought being of Nunnally. He is grabbed by the hand by C.C., who proposes a contract which would allow him to live and endow him with the power of kings. He accepts, and stands up, reinvigorated, ordering his pursuers to kill themselves, which they do with a smile. He then retroactively contemplates this moment, noting his life is a lie, but that he accepts it as long as he has the power from it. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Invasion of Japan (Concluded) *Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto (Started) *Black Rebellion (Started) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Quotes *'Lelouch vi Britannia': "I swear... I swear Suzaku so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia!" *'Lelouch vi Britannia': "If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" *'C.C.': "I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true." *'C.C.': "The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude." *'Lelouch vi Britannia': "Or have you finally realized the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed... I Lelouch vi Britannia command you. Now, all of you, die."